


Slavehandel

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, M/M, haha middle school me was dumb, re-wrote a fic I wrote from 6 years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Sadiq Adnan, the Ringleader of the Slave Trade Market has put many people up for auction, but one specific slave by the name of Lukas Bondevik has been offered up for auction. The crowd goes wild, throwing large sums of money left and right, but after one outburst from the Norwegian, no one seemed to want him anymore. Before being taken to the back where he would be shot, a man stands up and offers to buy him.





	1. Black Market

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and posted it on fanfiction.net but looking back at it, it was a mess. I decided to re-write it and post it here. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading.

"50,000!"   
  
"57,000!"   
  
The voices echoed throughout the confines of the slave market, deafening the ears of any in the building. Lukas winced at the piercing cry of the bidders. He looked down to his hands, dirty and chained. How did he even get here? All he could remember were his nails digging into the dirt as he was being dragged away and now he was going up for auction.   
  
"75,000!"   
  
The Norwegian watched as the masses fought over a young asian boy. Each figure calling out a price higher than the one before them. Watching the boy avert his eyes from the crowd and cracking under the pressure made his stomach churn and his heart ache. He had only known the boy for a few days. He rarely talked but from what he had gathered, the boy was Japanese. Lukas couldn’t help but worry about what would become of the young man. Would he end up with an abusive master or one that is gentle and kind? 

 

He looked out into the crowd, one man catching his eye. Tall, with brown hair and green eyes. He was fidgeting with his hands as the other bidders continued to raise the price. Suddenly the strange man stood up and forced his way through the crowd, pushing people aside with his large build until he reached the stage.   
  
"100,000." He stated flatly.   
  
The masses paused, frozen. Lukas knew what they might be thinking,  _ ‘Is he crazy? Why price a slave so high?’ _

 

However, the Ringmaster had no problem with the sudden change of pace. The Turk grinned and grabbed a hold of the boy. "100,000! What a number! Anyone going to challenge this young man? Can we get any higher?” 

 

The crowd stayed quiet. Sadiq laughed.

 

“You, my good sir, have just added this lovely piece to your collection! Auction closed!" Sadiq waited as the Greek man came up to the stage. After the transaction was made the green eyed man grabbed his new slave’s hand and fled the building.   
  
"Alright!" The Turk called out, attracting the masses back with his booming voice. "I have a special treat for you!” He started, using his arms to gesture off stage. “Our next young man up for auction is a beautiful young man with grace and elegance evident in his features."

 

Lukas’ eyes widened. It was time.

 

"Now, fair warning! He's a bit feisty, but who doesn't like some fun once and awhile, hm?" The Turk walked off stage and snatched him from the sidelines, dragging him into the spotlight where he could be shown off. He didn't want  _ this _ \- to be treated like an animal. He wanted to go back home. No, he  _ needed _ to go back home.   
  
Lukas froze when he was placed center stage. There was an awkward pause, a pause used for the bidders to study him- to see if he was worth something. After a moment of hesitation the crowd went wild. They began shouting amounts of money that he would only dream of making.   
  
"I'll take him for 70,000!"   
  
"78,000!"   
  
"Nein! I bid 84,000!"   
  
A devilish grin only spread across Sadiq’s face as the numbers continued to rise. He leaned in, lips brushing against Lukas’ ear as he whispered, "My, aren't you popular." 

 

“No!” Lukas pushed the turk away with his body and started tugging at the chains that bound his hands. "I will not be sold like some inanimate object." He hissed, turning to the crowd, his piercing gaze depicting his anger. “And  _ you _ -”   
  
The crowd grew silent. 

 

"If any of you manage to win me from this god forsaken slave chain, I will kill  _ all _ your families." 

 

The group gasped as they listened. 

 

"Now who would want something that horrid." 

 

"I take my bid back!" 

 

"That thing is a monster!" 

 

Sadiq’s grin faded. He trekked to the Norwegian, gripping his arm and pulling him close. He squeezed the other hard, showing his anger at the current situation. "Now, now! My good countrymen, he obviously doesn't mean it. I did say he was a bit feisty, yes? But who would pass up the chance to own such a beauty? Looking like a goddess among men!" 

 

The crowd stayed silent. 

 

This made the Turk furious, but he masked it under his smile. "Hm.. It seems you’re not too popular anymore." 

 

Lukas hissed, elbowing the Turk in his side. 

 

Sadiq coughed, his fingers digging into Lukas’ skin. “You’re not experienced in this type of thing, so here’s a word of advice: Talk less. Smile more. You’ll get sold much quicker. And if not-” The Turk made a gun with his free hand and put it against the Norwegians head. “ _ Bam _ . You’re dead.”   
  
Lukas tensed up, biting his lip.

 

“What do you say, darling?”

 

Lukas turned to him, narrowing his gaze. “I’d rather die a prideful death than be sold as a slave.”

 

Sadiq clicked his tongue. “A pity.” The larger man shoved the Norwegian across the stage, but before they made it behind the curtain someone stood and raised their hand. 

 

"How much do you want for him, Mr. Adnan?"

 

A few women started started whispering and most of the other men looked at the strange man in disgust. Sadiq paused and glanced to the man.

 

“Ah, Mr. Mathias Kohler! Good to see you.” He smirked. “How much you say?” He tapped his chin. “150,000. A reasonable price for a beauty that has caused me this much trouble, don’t you agree?”

 

This Mathias Kohler figure climbed on stage and stood before them. He shook hands with the ringleader before Sadiq unchained Lukas.

 

Lukas's expression turned into one of anger. He stepped forward, puffing out his chest as he glared up to the Dane. "I am  _ no _ slave." 

 

Mathias looked back at him but said nothing. He took hold of the Norwegians hand and walked out of the building, the stares of hundreds of people burning into their backs.

 

* * *

  
  
"Let me go.” The Norwegian struggled to free himself from the Dane's grip. 

 

"Hey, you should be glad that I acted when I did. If I didn't do something you would have had a lead bullet in your skull." 

 

Lukas hit the man on his arm. "I would have preferred to be shot in the head if it meant I wouldn’t live a free life." 

 

Mathias stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the other. "Alright, let's go back to your death then." 

 

Lukas's eyes widened. “You  _ wouldn’t _ .” 

 

"Have some respect, Lukas." He cupped the Norwegians cheeks and made the other look up at him. "I'm not going to treat you like some dirty animal. I'm not that type of person." 

 

A brief wave of relief washed over Lukas but it didn’t stop him from holding his ground. 

 

"Just trust me, alright?" 

 

Lukas nodded hesitantly.

  
The Dane took that as enough of a response and walked them back to his car.


	2. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas opens up about himself and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, It's short. I added a lot of things and got rid of a lot. Are you guys catching the Hamilton references?

"Tell me, what's your name?" Mathias asked, trying to start a conversation. 

 

Lukas only stared blankly out the window. 

 

"Hey, are you listening?" 

 

The Norwegian slowly turned his head towards the other, a blank expression painted on his face. "Lukas Bondevik." 

 

Mathias raised a brow. "Lukas Bondevik?" 

 

The Norwegian scrunched up his face in irritation. "That is what I said, was it not?" 

 

Mathias shrugged and focused back to the road. "So where are you from?" 

 

Lukas hesitated a moment. He didn’t want to take part in this useless conversation. 

 

"Norway. And you?" 

 

Mathias stole a glance from the other and smiled. "Pretty close to where you're from. I come from Denmark." 

 

Lukas looked ahead to the road. "I see…" 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Lukas." 

 

Lukas huffed in response pressing his head up against the window.   
  
Mathias looked over. “Do you have a family?”

 

“Keep your eyes on the road.” The Norwegian scoffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Hey now, I’m just trying to make conversation-”

 

“Useless and idle chatter isn’t a conversation.”

 

Mathias frowned. “Are you always this uptight? I’m just trying to be nice-”

 

“Excuse me?” He hissed. “I think I have a right to be  _ ‘uptight.’ _ I was taken from my family- from my  _ home _ \- and I was thrown into a jail cell, chained to 3 other people and treated like livestock.” Lukas clenched his fist, his arm shaking from the pressure. “..They took my brother. He’s only 17- hasn’t even graduated high school yet.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “I know my brother like I know my own mind.. You’ll  _ never _ meet someone who’s as trusting or as kind.” He bit his lip, “He is  _ everything _ to me- Wouldn’t you be  _ ‘uptight’ _ if your whole world was ripped from your hands?”

 

Mathias’s eyes widened, "What's his name?" He asked, his eyes glued ahead of him.

 

"..Emil Steilsson.”

 

The Dane raised a brow.

 

“Different last names but we’re still blood related.." Tears stung his eyes. "He's probably terrified and I can't do anything about it.. I can’t ease his suffering.." He sniffed, wiping the nonexistent tears from his eyes.   
  
Mathias's heart sank as he heard the Norwegian’s sullen words. He wanted to comfort the other but he was never good with his words.   
  
With his free hand he reached over and gripped Lukas’ hand tightly. Lukas looked up, but quickly averted his gaze. "Lukas, I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you but don’t give up hope." He inhaled. “Listen, I’ll help you with this. If Sadiq took you then it’s possible he took your brother too. I can-.. I can try and find him.”   
  
As the Dane finished, Lukas gave up and let the tears fall freely. He glanced back out the window, his free hand in his hair. Was he really going to do all that? Devote his time to find his brother? 

 

Lukas swallowed his pride. "..I’ll trust you." 

 

Mathias smiled. “Tak.”

  
Everything that had happened left him exhausted. Only a few hours ago he was being forced off a truck with the other slaves and hounded by bidders as they stood on stage. Now he was in a relatively safe place with a man he said he’d trust. His body finally shut down and his eyes drooped to a close. All while they pulled into a driveway- but he didn’t notice. He just needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak - Danish for "Thank you" (courtesy of google translate)


	3. Transaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New problems arise for Mathias. His home doesn't feel like home anymore and Sadiq has him wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters will have a "Can you spot the Hamilton reference?" kind of thing. So yeah.

Pulling into the driveway Mathias opened his mouth to inform the other that they’d made it home, however he shut it immediately after seeing Lukas asleep.

 

He exited the vehicle and walked around to the passenger side to retrieve the sleeping beauty. He opened the door, reached inside, and carried the Norwegian out. He climbed his front steps, heading towards the large red double doors. As he approached the doors slid open revealing an old man, one of his butlers, on the other side.

 

“Welcome home, Mr. Kohler.”

 

“Yes, hello Neils.” The Dane nodded to the man.

 

A bright room tiled with marble flooring, expensive furniture, and two garnet stair cases on each side of the room. His house depicted the elegance of the wealthy family he belonged to. It was too grand for his tastes but he had inherited the manor from his parents and never had the heart to alter it in any way. The familiar feeling of home made him smile. 

 

“Niels, do we have any spare clothes? Something a few sizes smaller than me?” He asked, beginning to walk up the staircase.

 

“Yes, sir.” The man replied promptly, “We have a plethora of old clothes that used to be yours. I will fish them out and pick out a few outfits for our guest.”

 

“Guest..” Mathias echoed after the other. “Yes, I appreciate it.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Once they reached the top of the staircase the butler bowed and started off in the opposite direction. Mathias watched him for a moment before entering a long hallway, pictures and mirrors hanging from the walls. He proceeded down hall until he came to a door which led to the master bedroom. Crimson bedsheets sprawled atop the bed. Although he yearned to lay down and rest, he knew he could not. Mathias gently placed Lukas down onto the soft sheets, tucking him in.

 

He sat down next to sleeping figure and sighed. "Guest.." He said softly, mind still wrapped up on what his butler said. 

 

Lukas wasn’t exactly a guest. Technically he was a slave, but he didn’t want to see the Norwegian like that. The only reason he had purchased him was because.. Not that he wanted a slave.. But something about seeing Lukas in that auction bothered him. Yes, all the other slaves were in the same exact boat but he couldn’t stand the thought of Lukas belonging to someone else. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was he felt-

  
The distant ringing of the phone called Mathias back to reality. He stood up and exited the room, being careful to close the door quietly behind him. The eerie chiming echoed through the halls, leaving a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It took a moment to find his study, but once inside he rushed and picked up the phone. 

 

“Kohler.” He stated. 

 

"Congratulations for winning that feisty little troll!" 

 

Mathias frowned at the sound of the voice. "Yeah, thanks, Sadiq." His eyes traveled to the window, watching the maids scurry around the yard. "What do you want?" 

 

He heard the Turk snicker from the other side. 

 

"Well my good friend, I think I have something that might meet your fancy.” 

 

Mathias raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

  
  
"You see, I’ve acquired new merchandise. A young boy, might be around 17 or 18, found near where your monster was from?" 

 

Mathias grit his teeth. “You sick fuck..” He breathed out.

 

The Dane could tell that Sadiq was smirking. “Caught on didn’t you? Nothing less from the famed Mr. Kohler.” The Turk laughed, “If I had known that Lukas kid was your type I would have given you a two for one deal.”

 

“You have him don’t you? His brother?” 

 

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but as always you see through everything." A pause. “Emil Steilsson, blood-relative of Lukas Bondevik, originally from Oslo, Norway but moved to Reykjavik, Iceland to study marine biology. Recently moved back to Norway to live with his brother..”

 

“You’ve done your research.” The Dane commented, his hands balling into fists. “Why learn so much about a slave? I thought you just took them then sold ‘em.”

 

Sadiq laughed again. “There’s still so much you don’t know about my little business.. Listen,” He began, “You’re an old friend, and one could argue that I ‘owe you one,’ so I’m giving you the chance to scoop this kid up too.”   
  
“Old friend, huh?” Mathias sighed, his free hand rubbing his temple. 

 

“Mathias, oceans rise, empires fall, but you and me.. We’ve seen each other through it all.” The Turks got serious. “I’m doing you a favor,  _ old friend _ .”

 

"How much do you want for him?" 

 

"How much? Well, there’s a lot to consider."

 

“The hell do you mean?”

 

“Like his brother he’s got a bad temper. Not as bloodthirsty but annoying as all hell when he’s upset. 200,000.”

 

The blonde’s eyes widened. “200,000?”

 

“Ah, ah, ah don’t try and bargain for him. The younger ones go for a higher price.” The Turk clicked his tongue. “It’s a once in a lifetime chance! Literally. That troll won’t see his brother ever again unless you do something-”

 

“Fine, fine!” Mathias’s frown deepened. "I'll take him." 

 

"Wonderful! Come and pick up your prize whenever you have time~" Sadiq said. “A pleasure doing business with you,  _ Mr. Kohler. _ " 

 

Mathias slammed the phone down sighing heavily. “He planned this..” He cursed under his breath.

  
  
He walked out of his office, slowly walking back to the bedroom. He already blew 150,000 on Lukas, not that he had any regrets or anything.. Did he? But now he had thrown another 200,000 to Sadiq, which is probably helping fund his little slave trade. Without closing the door, he walked over to the sleeping figure and sat down beside him. He reached out and shook the other gently. "Hey, Lukas." 

 

He watched as Lukas's eyes fluttered open. The smaller man looked around the room, a questioning look on his face. "Where am I?" he asked, exhaustion evident in his tone

 

"My bed." 

 

The Norwegian shot the Dane a nasty look. " _ What? _ " 

 

"You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you inside-” Mathias paused as The Norwegian looked him up and down. "What?" 

 

“You didn’t  _ do _ anything did you?” Lukas asked, his words cold.

 

“Lukas, I thought you trusted me.”

 

The latter rolled his eyes. “You woke me, what for?”

 

Mathias reached out to hold Lukas's hand, only to be slapped away. He retreated and sighed. "Sadiq called me. It was about a slave." 

 

Lukas’s looked turned sour, more sour than it already was. "That bastard- He has Emil doesn't he?" Lukas was sitting up now, staring straight at him, his eyes on fire.   
  
"Yes." He admitted. “He offered to let me buy him so I did.” 

 

Norway scoffed. “Good choice.”

 

The Dane frowned. “Is that your way of saying thank you?”

 

“ _ Thank _ you? You purchased my brother as a slave. The next time I see him he won’t be the free man he used to be.” He sneered. “How do you think that makes me, the person who raised him, feel?”

 

Mathias gave up. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the other to see things his way. “Lukas, I’m sorry but what other choice did I have? You don’t know Sadiq, it was the only way.”

 

Lukas looked off to the side, his arms wrapping around himself. Mathias supposed it was his way of coping.

 

“I trust you.”

 

The Dane’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

 

“You told me to trust you, and so I did. I still do.” Lukas looked back to him. “If you say it was the only way, then I’ll trust your decision.”

 

Mathias smiled, relieved. “I’m honored you put your trust in me.”

  
“As you said before, 'What other choice do I have?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da da dat daaaa  
> dat da da da da ya da  
> Da da dat dat daaa ya da


	4. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wakes, memories are had, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hamilton reference is very subtle this chapter so it might be harder to find.

Waking up, in Lukas’s opinion, was the hardest thing to do. He never wanted to face the day because that would mean leaving the warm comfort of his bed and socially interact with people. He winced as the lights flickered on causing him to retreat beneath the blanket, grumbling as he did so. He didn’t bother to see who had turned them on, he was hoping they would get the hint that he didn’t intend to wake just yet, so he laid there. 

 

He listened as the sound of footsteps grew louder. A light rustle indicated that something had been placed on the bed, then the footsteps started once more, this time growing distant. Lukas didn’t remove the covers until he heard the faint click of the door, not wanting whoever it was to see him before he had done something about his horrid bed hair. 

 

The Norwegian sat up and looked to the end of the bed. A set of fresh clothes sat there for his convenience. He sighed before hauling himself out of bed, fixing the comforters to how it was before he had laid siege to said bed the night before. Once done he examined the clothes he was given. He hummed in approvement as he laid them out. Black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. Simple, just the way he preferred it. The shirt was a tad too big, but he had no right to complain. He was fortunate enough to even receive any type of sustenance from Mathias, and for that he was grateful.

 

Before putting on the clothes he looked around the room. A rich man like Mathias must have a bathroom connected to his master bedroom, right? Well he was right. Across the room there was a small doorway, the door conveniently open, which revealed itself to be the bathroom. The blonde bundled up the clothes and brought it with him into the bathroom. He would shower first, because by the gods he needed it, before he would do anything.

 

. . .

 

After cleaning himself up and putting on the clothes he made his way back to the bed, sitting on the edge. He rested his head against the bed frame as his thoughts consumed him. Was all this really happening? For all he knew it could be fake- a trick being played on him. He knew deception all too well, being tricked many times by the troublesome fairies in the grove near his home.

 

Home. 

 

His heart sunk. He knew this was no deception. Lukas missed the tiny cottage he grew up in, surrounded by acres of pine trees and mountains. His home was something of a dream, a place where city dwellers wished of visiting for its beauty. He was lucky enough to enjoy said beauty every day- to hike those rocky trails all through the fjords. Oh how he wished he were back home

 

How he wished his brother was by his side again.

 

“Emil..” The Norwegian whispered, longing evident in his tone.

 

A knock at the door caught his attention. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts plaguing his mind before glancing over. His eyes met with Mathias’, a cold piercing blue against his softer purple-ish ones.

 

The Dane smiled, opening the door wider by bumping it with his hip. “Sorry, I’m not Emil, but I brought coffee.” He held up 2 mugs of coffee for emphasis. 

 

“Ah..” Although his face kept still, he graciously accepted the mug, cupping it between his hands.

 

“Hope it will help wake you up.” Mathias commented, seeing the instant relief that waved over the Norwegians features as he took a sip.

 

“Hmm… You’d be surprised about the wonders coffee does to me. I’m like a whole new person.” He added, smiling a bit.

 

Mathias chuckled and strode over to the bed, gesturing to the spot next to Lukas. “Mind if I sit?” A nod from the other was all he needed before he plopped down, taking a gulp of his own drink. 

 

A blissful silence filled the room around them, however Mathias was going to have to break it. He sighed, looking over to the other blonde. “Now, the work at home begins.”

 

Lukas raised a brow. “Is that so?”

 

The Dane nodded. “Sadiq will only wait so long until he decides to contact another buyer.”

 

Lukas frowned at the mention of the man who had held him captive. A sick twisted man that made his blood boil. “You seem to know much about the ways he conducts business.”

 

Mathias also frowned. “Hey, don’t lump me in with him or those other black market dealers.” He started, “Yes, I’ve done business with him in the past, but never about anything related to his slave trade. It was all trading- shipments of materials. Never people.”

 

Lukas scoffed, his eyes glaring into his coffee. “I want him dead.”

 

Mathias chuckled, regaining his usual charm. “I know, I know, but let’s not let it come to that, ja? The last thing we need is to get the police involved.

 

“So where do we start?”

 

Mathias stood from the bed, swirling the coffee around in his mug. “Go to Sadiq’s place, make the transaction, then get out. Simple. Easy. Just follow me and refrain from speaking too much.” 

  
Lukas looked up to meet his eyes again. “Alright… But no promises on the not speaking part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, I know, but I needed to update with something. Sorry this took awhile, I was originally going to make chapter 4 and 5 into one part but decided against it last minute. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> :O


End file.
